Shinigami-sama
by yukino22
Summary: Luego de un horrible accidente, Hinata a muerto. ¿Como reaccionarían si la volvieran a encontrarla como una shinigami en medio de una misión? Crossover: Naruto/Bleach
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es una historia que se me ocurrió mientras veía bleach será una historia algo larga pero aquí vamos**

Esto es... es horrible no puedo creer que esto este pasando... di todo... y ahora donde estoy... muriendo desangrada... pero bueno, tal vez todo fue mi culpa si no hubiera sido tan cobarde pude por lo menos quitarme la duda, aunque hubiera sido rechazada ya que el nunca me noto y esta enamorado de otra... pero por la menos ya todo acabo. O claro olvide presentarme, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga... una deshonra para mi familia y la chica mas débil de toda a aldea... se preguntaran que me paso bueno es una historia linda, pero con un final terrible... bueno no tanto para algunos

_Flashback_

Era una misión simple una colaboración con el equipo 7... esto era lo mas fantástico para mi era mi oportunidad perfecta para decirle a Naruto todo lo que siento por el... que idiota, todo el viaje con el tratando de llamar la atención de su hermosa Sakura-chan y yo en silencio pasando desapercibida, por No decir totalmente invisible... pero bueno, el total odio de mi padre, la muerte de mi madre, el desprecio de mi hermana y primo por ser la heredera, una oportunidad como esta de pasar tiempo con naruto-kun era lo que mantenía mis esperanzas vivas.

Todo iba perfectamente bien por así decirlo, sin embargo ninjas de la aldea oculta de la niebla atacaron tenían un nivel tan alto como el de nuestros sensei eran 6, teníamos ventaja sin embargo eran demasiado poderosos... en ese momento…en el momento en que todo acabo, un ninja en sus últimos esfuerzos creo un ataque que mataría a alguien, lanzándolo directo a naruto-kun... yo siendo la estúpida enamorada corrí la mas rápido bloqueando el ataque con mi cuerpo... ahora me pregunto ¿alguien lo habrá notado?, ¿o soy tan débil que si lo hicieron pero nadie le dio importancia?, caí lejos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver la batalla.

Triunfamos, o por lo menos ellos, pude ver como una kunai rasgaba la costilla de Sakua-chan, no fue una herida grave, solo un sangrado y tal ves una costilla rota, nada muy grave, a mi diferencia, el pecho rasgado y abierto, sangrando sin parar.

-¡Sakura-chan!-oí tu grito seguido de las alarmadas voces, ¿tan grave estaba?, no, no era asi

-¡debemos llevarla a konoha, rápido! Era la voz de mi sensei, no se dio cuenta de que estaba herida o que no estaba presente siquiera.

-¡Sakura-chan, resiste por favor!- exclamaste preocupado

-rápido Naruto, no perdamos tiempo- era la voz de Kiba, ni el se dio cuenta, ¿no era mi compañero?

-¡Llévala en tu espalda y vámonos¡- Si no me equivoco era la voz de el sensei del equipo 7

Después de eso, nada, silencio absoluto

¿Es enserio?.

Sentí las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, mesclada con la sangre de mi boca, empecé a sentir el cuerpo pesado y el dolor intenso, no tan doloroso como lo que paso con Naruto y mis compañeros

-D-debo aceptarlo- susurre con voz casi inaudible- el solo tiene o-ojos p-para e-ella- la voz me empezó a fallar, era el fin- S-solo quería de-decir te a- tocia sangre- t-te a-te amo Naruto

.

En ese momento todo se oscureció

-Despierta.

Ese susurro me hico reaccionar, ¿estaba viva?, ¿me salvaron?.

Abrí los ojos lentamente encontrándome con una hermosa mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos anaranjados.

-¿q-quien eres tú?- pregunte alterada-¿d-donde est-estoy?- Me estaba asustando y alterando.

-estas en el mundo de los shinigamis-explico con la mayor naturalidad posible.

-¿Q-que?, p-pero yo, yo m-morí- susurre asustada y confundida.- ¿S-Shi-shinigami?, ¿q-que es e-eso?

-lo siento, no te asustes, debí presentarme, mi nombre es Yumiko, actual capitana de la sociedad de almas- explico lentamente como si fuera una niña- tu ahora estas muerta, pero has sido clasificada para ser una shinigami-volvió a decir, esta vez mirándome y dándose cuenta que estaba temblando, solo la idea de que ahora estaba muerta, me hacia estremecerme- no tienes de que asustarte.

Su voz es simplemente tan pacifica que de inmediato me calme con algo de mas confianza

-¿Q-que es un s-shinigami?-Pregunte mirándola

-Te contare una historia, hace mucho tiempo cuando una persona fallecía su espíritu era ingresado al cielo o al infierno en caso de sus acciones, el cuerpo se divide de tres partes el cuerpo, la cual es todo lo que consta de la sangre, la piel, etc, el espíritu que es donde se alberga todo lo que la persona siente el amor, odio, sus recuerdos y el alma, el alma ayuda a que el espíritu y el cuerpo se fusionen y puedan crear a una persona.

Baje la mirada, mientras mi flequillo cubría mis ojos

-E-eso s-significa que y-yo no hice… nada p-para llegar al c-cielo- sentí ligeras lagrimas cayendo en mis mejillas. Me sorprendí al sentir las manos limpiando amablemente mis lagrimas

-No, claro que no, al contrario, tu eres la primer persona de tu mundo que se a transformado en shinigami

-¿P-por q-que?- Pregunte sollozando un poco- Hay ninjas mucho mas fuertes y…y valientes que yo muertos

-Te dire algo, solo las personas que tienen en su interior el poder para transformarse en shinigamis, tu tienes todo lo necesario, eres la primera de tu mundo ya que nadie que ha muerto es capaz albergar el poder

La volvía a mirar esta vez sorprendida y confusa, ¿enserio yo tenia poder?, si alguien hubiera dicho eso seguro que se trataría de una broma… seria bueno si realmente todo se tratara de una broma

-Pero… te contare algo-su tono de voz cambio a uno serio-los shinigamis antes debían proteger a los espíritus y las almas, unos monstruos llamados hollows los cuales acechan el mundo humano en busca de almas y espíritus para devorarlas nuestro trabajo era detenerlos…pero-note como su mirada se perdía y su voz se quebraba- hace 60 años hollows mucho mas fuertes de los normales controlados por un monstruo que les dio un poder inimaginable, muchas vidas se perdieron, incluyendo shinigamis-su mirada fue cubierta por su flequillo- afortunadamente logramos vencerlos, sin embargo antes de ser sellado lanzo un maldición sobre todos los shinigamis, ahora los shinigamis necesitan devorar las almas de los muertos para sobrevivir.

La mire asombrada, se suponen que las almas son parte de el ser humano entonces no seriamos monstruos igual

-P-pero es-eso sig…nifica que n-nosotros tam-tambien…

-No- me interrumpió de repente-me malinterpretaste, las almas solo son lo que les da la energía para que el cuerpo funcione, en cuanto alguien muere su alma no sirve-explico con una sonrisa tranquila- de hecho antes de todo las almas no eran muy útiles

Hubo un silencio después de eso , me sentía mejor, mi mente trataba de procesar todo ¿yo una recolectora de almas?

-¿entonces aceptas?-pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos

-y-yo – lo medite un momento, me puse a pensar, el poder que tendría, demostraría que no soy débil- acepto- dije por primera vez en tono firme

-bien- sonrio- seguro que con tus habilidades y lo que aprenderás te convertirá en una de las mejores, ahora lo mejor será empezar enseñándote el kido, te daré instrucciones para ayudarte

De repente sentí un increíble poder que en un punto era algo aterrador, volví a mirar a yumiko dándome cuenta de que de ella venia ese increíble poder

-Te advierto que debes tener cuidado, si no soportas el entrenamiento tu vida se puede transformar en un infierno.

…

Este iba ser una semana larga

**Este es el fin del capitulo espero que les halla gustado es mi primera historia asi que no sean malos, DEJEN SUS REVIEW . ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS**

**ADIOS**


	2. chakra y reiatsu

**Holaaa gracias por el apoyo. **

**ACLARACION: si aparecerá ichigo pero para el tengo planeado un encuentro mas lejano algunos cameos, algo asi como en la batalla final, dejen reviews**

Capitulo 2: chakra y reiatsu

Hinata pov´s

Han pasado 2 años desde mi muerte y desde que ascendí al mundo de los shinigamis, mi cuerpo a aprendido a soportar el reiatsu, aun pudiendo ocupar el chakra, su tuviera que elegir volver o quedarme, creo que me quedaría e aprendido cosas que nadie de konoha se imaginaria.

Aunque agregando que comparado con el entrenamiento de Yumiko, las batallas con mi clan son como horas de reposo.

-Hey, Hinata- escuche la voz de Yumiko, llamándome –Es hora de tu entrenamiento y necesito hablar contigo sobre un tema importante

Pov´s normal

-Muy bien Hinata, hoy necesito que me des una muestra de todo lo que has aprendido hasta este momento- Yumiko señalo un campo lleno de arena y tierra- empieza dándome tres demostraciones de técnicas kido

Hinata camino hacia el medio del campo con tranquilidad cerró los ojos concentrándose y poniéndose en posición de defensa manteniéndose serena por unos segundos

-¡Bakudo numero cuatro hainawa!- Grito de repente Hinata cuanto una gran soga amarilla salió de su mano hasta atrapar una gran roca y apretándola hasta destruirla.

-Bien, pero bakudo es una técnica que trata de no lastimar al oponente, a la siguiente no ejerzas tanta energía- hablo explicando- ¡Ahora muévete y muéstrame el hado!

-¡Hado numero uno sho!- del dedo de Hinata salió una onda color azul la cual empujo 3 rocas gigantes lejos de ella destruyéndolas bastante asiéndolas casi añicos

-¡ Muy bien, pero si realmente quieres ser fuerte necesitas mas poder! ¡ahora muéstrame que has aprendido del kado!- grito eufórica su maestra

Hinata esta vez se almo un poco volviendo a cerrar los ojos recuperando su respiración

-¡Kado, fushibi¡- una gran telaraña amarilla rodeo todo el campo durando asi un momento hasta que Hinata se dejo de concentrar y desapareció

-Hinata- llamo Yumiko- detente tenemos que hablar sobre un tema muy importante

Hinata en ese momento tenía total atención y mirada de seriedad, seguía siendo tímida, pero ya no era la misma era más decidida, fuerte y inteligente

-Muéstrame tu zanpakuto

Hinata había tenido un desarrollo enorme de su poder obteniendo su zapakuto rápidamente y dominándolo, saco una kunai de color azul claro con detalles blancos mas grande de las normales

-Como sabes al ser de un mundo donde entrenan ninjas, tu arma es excepcional, ya que normalmente son catanas o espadas- explico- veras normalmente los shinigamis deben ir a una escuela especial para desarrollar su poder, sin embargo tu poder esta sobre los limites normales, inclusive si desatas tu energía eres capaz de superar a los comandantes de los escuadrones

Hinata, escuchaba sorprendida, no sabia sobre una escuela para shinigamis, ni mucho menos el hecho de que pudiera superar a esas personas que según Yumiko le había hablado eran las mas poderosas

-veras, existe un estado del zapakuto llamado bankai, donde el espíritu del arma puede ser materializado y visto donde el poder del shinigami aumenta en grandes cantidades, con tu poder diría que puedes alcanzar ese estado en un tiempo, ¿Quién sabe tal vez te transformes en una capitana de algún escuadrón? Jejeje

Hinata abrió los ojos totalmente ilusionada, todo lo que nunca tuvo en konoha la tenia aquí…

Konoha

.

.

.

Naruto

Quito esos pensamientos de inmediato de su cabeza al darse cuenta de que su maestra seguía hablándole

-Quería darte algo- metió la mano en una bolsa que traía desde hace un rato saco un peluche de un gato purpura

-¿U-un p-peluche?-pregunto Hinata tartamudeando de la confusión

-Si, su nombre es Gin es un alma artificial, le inserte en alma Ginnosuke así que es perezoso y algo malvado, es por eso que te lo doy como alguien a quien debas ayudar y el te va a cuidar también.- terminaba de hablar mientras entregaba el "peluche" a Hinata

-H-hola- saludo Hinata a su compañero

-Hmp

.

¿A quién le recordaba?...

-Ne, Hinata- se oyó una voz desde atrás de su espalda

-Hola Yachiru- devolvió el saludo

Desde un tiempo que empezó a entrenar se hizo amiga de una shinigami con mas experiencia que ella, de cabello rosa y actitud infantil y peleonera

-Owwww! ¿Qué es esa cosita?- dijo mientras apretaba las mejillas de Gin

-Sueldame! Duede!- Hablaba con dificultad

Yumiko trataba de no burlarse o reírse, pero parecía inútil

-Oh, Hinata, también quería darte esto-le dijo mientras le extendía un tubo de color purpura con un conejo en la parte de arriba- es tu Soul candy, antes se usaba para guardar almas artificiales, pero luego se modifico para poder guardar almas que recolectes como una reserva

-uh es chappy, recuerdo que era el soul candy favorito de Rukia- le comento Yachiru

Hinata guardo su soul candy en un cinturón que tenía a mano.

-Bien, ¿Por qué diablos paramos? Necesitas seguir practicando el reiutsu, ¿supongo que tampoco has olvidado el chakra que tienes cierto?

-No… no lo he olvidado-murmuro Hinata

Yumiko miro un poco a Hinata, sabiendo que le causaba melancolía recordar todo lo que paso cuando estaba viva.

-Sabes me informaron que un hollow esta acechando el espíritu de una mujer en la Tierra, ¿puedes encargarte sola o…?

-No hace falta, desde hace tiempo q-que no necesito ayuda con los h-hollow- le respondió rápidamente

Y era cierto el nivel de Hinata era tan alto que después de 1 mes no necesitaba un compañero para derrotar fácilmente a un hollow, incluso derrotar sin mucho esfuerz la vez.

-Bien, entonces tienes permiso para marcharte- Le indico mientras Hinata salía- ¡PERO NO OLVIDES QUE MAÑANA SERA EL ENTRENAMIENTO NORMAL¡

Hinata sonrió de espaldas mientras se marchaba, sin embargo no podía evitar preguntarse varias cosas

¿se habrían dado cuenta de su muerte? ¿Cómo reaccionaron sus amigos y familia? ¿la habrán buscado?¿la habrán enterrado?

Bueno tal vez nunca se enteraría

.

.

.

Kunai pov´s

Hoy se cumplen dos años exactamente, no hay noche que no piense en ese día, ni que tampoco dejara de culparme ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo no pude notar que uno de mis alumnos desapareció?

Luego de llevar a Sakura al hospital nos dimos cuenta de que la presencia de Hinata faltaba, buscamos por todos los lugares donde estábamos, pensamos que se perdió o simplemente estaba en algún lugar…

Fue en ese momento que Kiba capto el olor a Hinata, cerca de lugar donde luchamos… ahí fue donde lo encontramos… Unas grandes manchas de sangre seca decoraban los arbustos y la tierra, en el centro de todo se encontraba el cuerpo de Hinata… Tenía… una gran herida en el pecho que la atravesaba, Se notaba que tenia unas 3 horas de… muerta.

Luego de eso, se realizo el funeral en su honor, asistieron todos sus amigos de la academia, el equipo 7. Lo que mas me molesta es que al darle la noticia a su familia… realmente no le parecieron tener importancia… su padre no cambio la mueca que tenia en la cara, su primo saco una sonrisa de maldad…

Incluso pude jurar oír una risa de la que debería ser su hermana.

Naruto pov´s

No puede creer que esto este pasando, realmente me siento confundido… hace dos años … Pude sentir como algo iba mal, inclusive llegue a notar el hecho de que Hinata, no estaba atrás de nosotros.

Pero simplemente llegue a ignorarlo ya que estaba demasiado preocupado por Sakura para detenerme… Realmente fui un idiota, su hubiera avisado… tal vez pudieron haberla salvado…

Realmente, han pasado varias cosas desde la muerte de Hinata, entre ellas el problema de Sasuke… no me rendiré hasta cumplir la promesa de Sakura ¡Ni tampoco me rendiré hasta que Sakura-chan acepte una cita conmigo!

.

Aun así no puedo vitar pensar que la muerte de Hinata fue mi culpa ¡pero no me rendiré, traeré a Sasuke de vuelta, tendré una cita con Sakura y me convertiré en Hokage!

Pov normal

Yumiko se encontraba parada frente a la puerta donde estaban todos los comandantes de los escuadrones, al parecer la habían citado por un asunto de "suma importancia"

Estaba sorprendida ya que ellos no estaban de acuerdo en que ella entrenara por su cuenta a Hinata ¿de que serbia tratar de convencerla ahora que Hinata tenia un poder superior al de los estudiantes?

Con mucha pesadez abrió la puerta encentrándose con todos ellos con una mirada seria lo cual era muy extraño

-Yumiko, pasa necesitamos hablar de un asunto de suma importancia-hablo seriamente el capitán del escuadrón numero 1

Ella trago duro antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si…

-Yachiru, ¿has visto a Yumiko?- Pregunto Hinata al entrar al templo luego de una misión exitosa

-Fue a una especie de reunión, realmente no puse mucha atención- Dijo desinteresada

-¡NO PUEDEN HACER ESTO, NO TIENEN DERECHO¡- grito Yumiko alterada

-Silencio Yumiko, es necesario- Hablo tratando de calmarla el capitán de otro escuadrón

-¡Saben lo que le paso en ese lugar!, ¡¿aun asi quieren enviarla?!- Hablo eufórica pero mas calmada

-Sabes bien que el poder que tiene es incluso mayor que el nuestro, es necesario- Hablo otro comandante pensando asi el argumento que la convencería- Oh acaso ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá al saber que todos ellos podrían ser heridos o asesinados?

Yumiko callo pensando en eso, era cierto, se destrozaría si supiera lo que les pudiera pasar

Soltó un largo suspiro

-Esta bien- soltó de repente

-Hinata debemos hablar

El tono serio de Yumiko asusto a Hinata, ella era seria, pero había algo en ese tono que le preocupaba

**Holaaaaaaa, gracias por leer este capitulo me costo un poco decidir por sobre Quién haría los pensamientos sobre la muerte de Hinata asi que me decidi por kurenai y claro Naruto DEJEN SUS SUJERENCIAS**

**Reviews plissssssss**


	3. Reencuentros extraños

**Holaaaaaa, quiero agradecerlos por el apoyo, me tarde tanto ya que estaba de vacaciones y los primeros días que llege no quería hacer nada denme sugerencias si quieren algo especial en la historia**

Capitulo 3: Reencuentros extraños

Tsunade se encontraba demasiado estresada, algo extraño estaba sucediendo, recibía reportes e informes sobre equipos y ninjas de la aldea de la hoja y estaba segura de que ninjas de otras aldeas también estaban en esa situación. Los primeros reportes se trataban sobre encuentros de varios ninjas y equipos muertos.

Todos presentaban los mismos síntomas, pecho rasgado, sin ningún rastro de chakra, como si lo hubieran absorbido, al principio pensó que se trataba de alguna clase de bestia o monstruo, sin embargo los ataques en varias aldeas significaba que había más de uno o varios.

También noto que era algo que no era de tomar a la ligera, sabía que esas cosas habían vencido grandes ninjas y parecía que no les había costado demasiado. Unos pocos heridos sobrevivientes describieron algo así como una gran criatura negra con una especie de mascara.

…

Aun no podía creer que ya allá pasado tanto tiempo desde la muerte de Hinata… después de todo ella había sido una kunoichi admirable

Uno pensaría que realmente su familia es la menos afectada… su padre ahora enorgullecido de su nueva heredera Hanabi Hyuga, una kunoichi fuerte, pero su carácter ególatra y caprichoso no la ayudaban… o y claro su primo gracias a que nunca lucharon entre ellos, nunca tuvo un cambio en su comportamiento… seguía teniendo una actitud altanera de su clan y odio hacia varias personas.

-Tsunade-sama- Grito una mujer entrando por la puerta- Tsunde-sama llego un reporte sobre un encuentro con una de las criaturas rondando cerca del bosque del este

-¿Qué? ¡Llama a los mejores equipos! ¡Necesitamos al equipo 7, 10,8 y al resto!, ¡no puedo permitir dejar pasar esta oportunidad ni que mas ninjas terminen muertos!- exclamo Tsunade casi gritando, las muerte de todos esos ninjas enserio le traían problemas, si no hacia algo tal vez la degraden de ser Hokage

Naruto quedo extrañado, Tsunade les había hablado sobre las extrañas criatura, sin embargo no les había querido dar muchas explicaciones y ahora los mandaba en una misión para enfrentarlos así como así. Lo mas extraño es a la cantidad de ninjas que mando, al el, Sakura, Sai, El equipo 7, el equipo 10,el resto del equipo 8, hasta también envió a Neji, Tenten y Lee. Esta misión debía ser en verdad importante

-¿En verdad necesaria enviar a tantos equipos para esto? Es una exageración- Se quejo Kiba mientras saltaba de un árbol a otro al lado de los otros equipos

-¿No sabes a que nos enfrentamos?- Pregunto Sakura extrañada- Tsunade-sama me lo dijo, estas cosas han asesinado a los ninjas mas fuertes del anbu y varios equipos- Explico la situación- Además varios afirman que desaparecen de repente y atacan sin poder ser vistos

-¿Eso quiere decir que son invisibles?- Pregunto Naruto-¡Eso es increíble, ttebayo¡- Exclamo emocionado

-No seas imbécil, si es así entonces será mas difícil – Exclamo Ino muy enfadada

-Todo esto es muy problemático- Dijo Shikamaru con expresión de sueño

-Oigan- Dijo Sai-¿Escuchan eso?- Pregunto

Todos callaron, cuando oyeron unas pisadas que indicaban que eran de algo o alguien bastante grande, seguido de un aterrador rugido y otras pisadas

-Son ellos- Murmuro Shino

-Sean lo que sean son mas de uno- Afirmo Sakura

-¡Oigan, esperen!- Los detuvo de repente Lee-Miren esa chica, se dirige directo a los ruidos

Todos voltearon y vieron a una chiquilla de cabello color rosa caminando directamente hacia los rugidos

-¡Oye niña, largo de aquí! ¿!no sabes que hay ahí¡?- Le grito asustado Naruto

Sin embargo, la niña no pareció detenerse o siquiera escucharlo. Siguió caminando hasta perderse en los arbustos

Todos se quedaron mirando los arbustos con cara de sorpresa ¿acaso la niña quería suicidarse?

-¡¿QUE HACEN AHÍ PARADOS SI TSUNADE-SAMA SABE QUE NO HICIMOS NADA PARA AYUDARLA NOS VA A ASESINAR?!- grito Sakura alterada. Tsunade ya tenia demasiados problemas y si se enteraba que habían dejado pasar una muerte en sus narices, Kami se apiade de ellos

-¡ES CIERTO! ¡Vamos!- Les volvió gritar Naruto asustado al momento en que todos corrían en esa dirección

Cuando atravesaron los arbusto quedaron totalmente espantados de lo que vieron eran dos criaturas de un tamaño mas altos que los arboles, ambos eran totalmente diferentes, uno era negro con un cuerpo extremadamente delgado y su cara parecía la de un esqueleto, el otro parecía una araña gigante con 8 patas y una especie de mascara roja en la cara

-¿Q-q-que son es-esas cosas?- Pregunto Ino literalmente temblando

-N-No lo sé- susurro Sakura en shock

Ambas criaturas voltearon hacia ellos mirándolos fijamente causando que todos se estremecieran. Ambos rugieron causando que el suelo se llegara a sacudir e incluso algunos fragmentos se partieran

Naruto, Neji y Kiba fueron los primeros en reaccionar, lanzándoles kunais y estrellas, las armas simplemente pasaron a través de su cuerpo volviéndose a formar como si fuera masa

Todos vieron horrorizados como esas cosas sacaban unas garras de mínimo 1 metro de largo.

Antes de que algo pudiera pasar una kunai azul y una catana se clavaron en sus pechos causando que al instante desaparecieran dejando en su lugar des esferas de color negras brillantes levitando en el aire

-¿Ves? te dije que aquí habían 2 juntos- Hablo una voz del otro lado de las extrañas esferas

-Eso es extraño, ¿Acaso planeaban compartir un alma?- Hablo otra voz femenina

Todos se paralizaron al escuchar esa voz, Kiba y akamaru reconocieron ese olor al instante, Neji estaba estupefacto pero no estaba feliz de reconocer esa presencia

Todos vieron con claridad como atrás de esas esferas negras se encontraba la chica de cabello rosado y corto y…

-Hinata…-Susurro Naruto

Hinata en ese momento se aterrorizo y paralizo, estaba tan sumisa en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto la presencia de otras personas…

Y exactamente ellos…

Naruto de quedo mirando a Hinata, desconcertado, feliz, sorprendido, extrañado, asustado… ¿no podía ser Hinata?, ella había muerto ¿cierto?. Volvió a mirar a Hinata, o a esa extraña, a diferencia de la Hinata que conocía cuando murió esta era diferente. Su corto cabello estaba crecido llegándole por mas de la mitad de la espalda, su cuerpo también estaba desarrollado

El incomodo silencio y tención era demasiado para Yachiru, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Hinata?, no tenían tiempo que perder detectaba a otros 3 Hollows a menos de 40 Km de distancia y ella parada allí como si el mismo Shinigami-sama se hubiera presentado ante ella.

-Emm, Hinata ¿los conoces?- Pregunto por si las dudas

Hinata no podía creer esto, primero moria traicionada por sus amigos, luego su maestra la enviaba a una misión en el "ese" lugar, justo cuando ya casi lo olvidaba y ahora…

-No, no es importante- Dijo despertándose de su trance con la mejor solución que se le ocurrió "huir de esto", también haciendo que el resto despertara igual

-Bien, detecto otros hollows, el mas cercano esta a 5 km de distancia- Hablo tratando de apresurar la salida, esto era realmente incomodo

Hinata se preparo para salir corriendo, Yachiru la miro con desconcierta, ellas podían volar ¿Por qué correr, ellas podían volar? ¿y quienes eran esas personas?, definitivamente los conocía

-Hinata…- volvió a susurrar Naruto- ¡Hinata espera!- Grito despertando de su trance

Hinata en ese momento no atino a nada más útil que salir corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana, junto a Yachiru con dificultad siguiéndole

Correr no era su fuerte exactamente…

-Hinata, ¡Hinata!, ¡HINATAAA!- El grito era tan fuerte que fácilmente pudo dejar sordo a alguien.

Pero a Hinata solo la despertó de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué rallos te pasa? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?, si podemos volar, ¿Quiénes eran ellos?, tu los conoces, no evadas, ni cambies el tema- Pregunto Yachiru por fin soltando cada pregunta que tenia

La ojiperla solo soltó un largo suspiro, cuando llego donde los shinigamis se esperanzo con nunca más volver a enfrentar su pasado. Era una ninja, nunca lo dejo de ser, tenia nakamas, realmente nunca los podría odiar, tenia una familia, le guste o no…. Amaba a Naruto, nunca guardo rencor

-Yachiru, recuerdas cuanto te conté mi vida antes de morir…

-Si, personalmente creo que aguantas te demasiado…- le respondió recordando el doloroso relato

-Ellos, eran mis nakamas…- susurro casi inaudible

-¡Hokage-sama, HOKAGE-SAMA!- El estruendo y los gritos se escucharon por toda la torre

Naruto y el resto de los equipos presentes que decidieron ir a avisar sobre lo visto

Excepto Neji que de inmediato corrió a avisar a su clan sobre la "buena noticia"

…y Sai luego de que le explicaran todo el asunto ese

-Hinata, Hinata…-Trataba de explicar un exhausto y aun shockeado Naruto

-Lo se esta de regreso…-Sentencio sin expresión alguna

-¡¿Qué, ya lo sabias?!- Grito alterado Naruto

Todos miraron expectantes a la Hokage

-¡¿Sabias que realmente nunca murió?!- Grito alterado Kiba

-Te equivocas, Hinata no esta viva- Sentencio dejando confundidos incluso al mismo Shikamaru

-P-pero la… la mujer que vimos- Atino a decir Sakura

-Veran….

__Flashback__

Tsunade estaba revisando varias cartas de aldeas distintas, preguntando sobre los ataques recientes, incluso el Gaara había solicitado una reunión con ella

Sus ninjas mas inteligente buscaban alguna explicación lógica para esto, tenían varias posibilidades

_-monstruos creados por Orochimaru_

Orochimaru era poderoso, pero esto esta incluso mas allá de su alcance

_-Alguna estrategia de ataque de los Akatsuki_

Como había dicho esto estaba mas alla…

_-Ataque de villas enemigas_

No podía ser eso, todas las villas perdían a sus ninjas mas fuertes

_-Demonios_

Tal vez, pero contra los demonios se puede luchar, como el kyubi, encambio estos no se podían ni ver ni tocar, aunque la posibilidad esta en pie

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que un ave se poso en su ventana

…_o eso creyó…_

-¿Usted es la Hokape, no?

Tsuande se volteo al instante ¿Quién se atrevía a interrumpirla en momento tan importante y ser lo suficientemente idiota para llamarla Hokape?

…

…

…

Esto debía ser una broma, o un sueño…

Estaba borracha ¡claro!, después de todo ese peluche gato purpura de ojos amarillos parlante solo era producto de su agotamiento

-Mala Hokape, eres una maleducada- Volvia a hablar con burla

-Todo esto es un sueño, estoy muy agotada y tal vez bebí mucho alcohol, pero en un momento despertare- Se auto convenció tratando de calmarse

…

Tsunade se quedo mirando al gato…

El cual acababa de darle un golpe en su cabeza…

-¿eso es lo suficiente real para ti? –volvio a preguntar con un aire de malicia

-¡TU!- Grito la hokage a punto de golpearle

-¡Hey!, espera- Grito esquivando el gran golpe que casi parte el escritorio en dos- tengo un mensaje… de Hinata Hyuga

_/*/_

-¿Shinigami? ¿Hinata volvió? ¿Cuándo vendrá? ¿Sobrevivio? ¿pero y su cuerpo y el dia en, en que…-

-Ella vendrá pronto, no hagas mas preguntas, pero te advierte que tengas cuidado sobre las misiones y los habitantes, ella y los otros se encargaran- Hablo molesto cortándole y explicándole todo lo que dijo Hinata, le advirtió no hablar mas de lo necesario, sin embargo la cara de la Hokage no tenia precio

Sin mas que agregar salto por la ventana desapareciendo de la vista de la Hokage

_/*/_

-No estoy segura do lo que pase, pero sea lo que seas que nos enfrentamos es mas grande que antes- Declaro la Hokage sorprendiendo a los presente

-No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres

Solto un voz en las afueras de Konoha

-Gracias, esto es duro, pero contigo seguramente estare bien, además ya no soy una niña llorona- Declaro Hinata feliz

-Bien, si insistes…- Solto insegura Yachiru

-Jejejeje, debieron ver la cara de la Hokage, no tuvo precio jejejeje- Se seguía burlando el alma

-Tu nunca cambiaras…- Susurro Hinata despareciendo por la entrada seguida de sus amigos

**Holaaaaa, gracias por leer dejen reviews plisssssss (tengo sueño son las 3 de la mañana), Denme su opinión sobre que opinan de que aparezcan orochimaru y akatsuki**


	4. Largas explicaciones

Capitulo 4: Laaaargas explicaciones

Hokage,s pov

Estaba tan sorprendida y confundida como los demás, sin embargo no puedo mostrar pánico como la Hokage, que la gente se alterara era lo ultimo que necesitaba

_1:38_

La torre estaba prácticamente vacía, ella aun necesitaba terminar de firmar y revisar unas cartas enviadas de la aldea de la roca y del sonido, la verdad no podía concentrarse con todo lo pasado en la mañana, ¿era enserio eso de que Hinata regresaría? ¿Cómo? ¿no murió en una misión?

Si así era ella había asistido al funeral…

…y hablando del rey de roma…

-Hokage-sama- Escucho una voz

Ella la reconoció al instante, no se había ni dado cuenta cuando una presencia entro a la habitación, pero sabia exactamente quien era… y la verdad no tenia idea por donde empezar

-Hinata- Respondió levantando la mirada encontrándose con Hinata, no sola acompañada de una chica de cabellos rosas como Sakura pero mas oscuro y ese mismo gato-peluche-parlante maldito que la golpeo en la cabeza.-Tienes mucho que explicar- Sentencio con voz dura

Hinata suspiro, la verdad no tenia ni idea por donde empezar…

-Empieza por el hecho de que deberías estar en una tumba-.

-Cuando una persona muere…-empezó a explicar Hinata- Se decide por sus acciones si ir al cielo o infierno, algunas personas nacen con reiatsu en su interior…-

-¿Reiatsu? – Interrumpió la Hokage

-El reiatsu es como el chakra, pero mucho mas fuerte, es lo que utilizan los shinigamis…

-¿Shinigamis?- Volvió a interrumpirla la Hokage

-Los shinigamis, son espíritus de gente muerta, que desde humanos nacen con un depósito de reiatsu en su interior, el cual liberan cuando mueren…

-Hinata es la única de este mundo que nació con un deposito de reiatsu- Volvieron a interrumpir a la ojiperla.-

-De este… ¿mundo?- Pregunto aun mas confundida que nunca

Hinata le lanzo una mirada reprobatoria a Yachiru por soltar una información exclusiva para Shinigamis, finalmente volvió a suspirar

-Este no es el único mundo, los shinigamis son capaces de abrir portales a otros universos, en donde habitan distintas criaturas…

-Asi es…- A Hinata le salto una pequeña venita en la frente no había podido terminar ninguna maldita oración -… Normalmente hay un mundo muy parecido a este, solo que los humanos no tienen chakra, pero nacen varios con reiatsu, yo vengo de ese mundo…

La Hokage estaba sin aire, ¿ortos mundos? ¿eso significaba que había criaturas como esas cosas de otros universos que debían tener un poder devastador? ¿Más allá de ellos? ¿De akatsuki? ¿de Orochimaru?

-Las criaturas que están atacando este mundo se llaman Hollows, Yachiru…- Hinata miro a Yachiru, la hokage observaba atentamente mientras ella sacaba lentamente una especie de cuaderno… bastante dramática…

…

Hinata se callo al piso de la impresión mientras la hokage miraba con los ojos abiertos y una gota de sudor la recorría…

Era un lindo dibujo de una especie de oso con rayitos y un fondo negro, abajo decía "hollow" y "malo"

-¡Te dije que trajeras una imagen!- La hokage se sorprendió del solo hecho de que Hinata levantara la voz.

-Si lo se, pero, pero, ¡no me diste tiempo y tuve que pedirle a rukia uno de sus dibujos!- Se excuso también gritando

-Por esto me da vergüenza salir con ustedes- Susurro el peluche

La Hokage les quedo mirando mientras discutían… la verdad no pudo evitar pensar que parecían un equipo mas… bueno tal vez algo mas especial

-Bueno, como sabe esas criaturas tienen destinas formas, pero son fácil diferenciarlas, todos utilizan una mascara especial y un ninja normal no puede contra ellos, al menos un ninja de clase ANBU no podría con ellos, pero por lo menos sino mas bien recuerdo el equipo 7 u otro probablemente termine agotado y sin energia, pero por lo menos podría con uno de clase b- Terminaba de explicar

La Hokage trataba de asimilar todo esto sin agotarse, pero aun tenia una duda que no había oído de Hinata

-No me lo ha explicado…¿Cómo estas viva?- Pregunto por fin

-No lo estoy…

La Hokage estaba a punto de soltar otra pregunta pero fue interrumpida

-Los shinigamis normalmente vienen al mundo como espiritus, solo ciertas personas pueden verlos, usted ahora me puede ver gracias a que los shinigamis en misiones de las cuales son necesarias interacciones con humanos podemos usar un sustituto de nuestro cuerpo…- La Hokage vio bien a Hinata le sorprendía la cantidad de confianza con la que hablaba y los cambios que también tenia…- Sin embargo- Volvió a prestar atención a ella- Solo tenemos una oportunidad, estos cuerpos son como un humano normal, solo que son mucho mas resistentes a las armas y ataques de personas, sin embargo con un hollow tenemos mas posibilidades de salir heridos o muertos, en caso de morir nuestros espíritus serán devueltos al mundo de los shinigamis y nuestros cuerpos serán desaparecidos.

Tsunade se le quedo mirando, cabe decir que estaba mas que perdida, aun le quedaba una pequeña duda

-¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto por fin señalando a la chica que le llamo la atención

-Ella…- Empezó Hinata

-¡YO SOY YACHIRU KUSAJISHI, SOY UNA SHINIGAMI DE ALTO RANGO, SERE UNA DE LAS SIGUIENTES SHINIGAMI-SAMA, SOY LA COMPAÑERA DE HINATA, LA ACOMPAÑO EN LA MAYORIA DE LAS MISIONES Y ME GUSTAN LOS DULCES! ¡MUCHO!- Grito Yachiru con entusiasmo

La Hokage se alegro de que no hubiera nadie cerca para escuchar el griterío

-L-lo siento Hokage-sama, ella es muy entusiasta- La hokage se alegro de verla tartamudear, se veía tan tierna, aunque estaba mas feliz de que por fin fuera segura y de carácter

-Emmm, creo que te falto alguien- Dijo mientras señalaba a el peluche

-Oh si, el, el es Gin es una alma artificial, un alma artificial son almas con personalidades distintas que sirven para varias cosas , en este caso la introducimos en un peluche, es algo gruñón… y malvado.

-Hablando de Gruñón- "y malvado" completo en su mente- ¿Cómo estará tu familia?

-¿Se han enterado?- Pregunto con sorpresa

-Neji, también te ha visto, supongo que lo primero que hiso fue ir a "avisar"-

-¿Por cierto como esta Neji?- Hace tiempo que no lo veía y tenia sus dudas

-Bueno, mejor siéntate, te contare todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo, ¿Qué tal si empezamos con el nuevo integrante del equipo 7?

-¿Eh?- ¿Ahora acaso eran cuatro?

-Bueno, es complicado, pero veraz, Sasuke se…

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo que ha regresado?, ella murió hace años ¿no?- Pregunto uno de los ancianos jefes del clan Hyuga junto a Hiashi y Hanabi, la nueva heredera del clan.<p>

-Es cierto todos lo que estábamos en la misión la vimos…- A su mente volvieron los recuerdos de su "querida" prima- … No cavia duda tenia los ojos del clan Hyuga

Hiashi y Hanabi se sorprendieron, después de todo si volvía tendrían problemas, en especial Hanabi, ya que para desertar a una heredera se necesitaba su presencia, para marcarlo con el sello maldito y degradarla, así que técnicamente ella aun era la heredera del clan Hyuga.

-Enviaremos un equipo para averiguar si es cierto, en ese caso será traída de vuelta de inmediato y desertada a la rama secundaria- Hablo teniendo la rápida aprobación de todos

Hanabi estaba a punto de colapsar, ella estaba muerta ¿no?. Diablos eso era malo para ella, en la peor de las situaciones terminaría volviendo a ser la "opción de repuesto", aunque supo que su padre siempre la prefirió a ella que a Hinata y solo seria cuestión de tiempo antes de que Hinata fuera expulsada, pero con este giro drástico…

No seguro Neji estaba confundido, tal vez esa mujer que vio simplemente tenía los ojos de ese color, después de todo, ella vio su cuerpo cuando lo enviaron al clan Hyuga, era absolutamente imposible que ella este…

* * *

><p>-¡¿Viva?!- El grito tan alto alerto a muchos<p>

-Así es Kurenai-sensei, la vimos en la misión, Akamaru y yo reconocimos su olor, no cavia duda es Hinata- Termino de decir Kiba exaltado

-Shino, ¿eso es cierto?- Pregunto esperanzada

-Estaba diferente, pero no había duda es ella- Hablo cortante aunque su tono estaba igual de sorprendido

-¿D-don esta? ¡Necesito verla!- Dijo alterada Kurenai, si eso era cierto, ella… debía disculparse, saber que paso, como estaba

-No lo sabemos, en un momento huyo, salió corriendo y realmente era veloz, no la pudimos alcanzar…- Dijo decepcionado

Eso desanimo totalmente a Kurenai ¿y si hulla por que los odiaba? ¿y si ya no los quería volver a ver?... no podía ser real

* * *

><p>-Hinata, ¿estas bien, te ves preocupada?- Pregunto Yachiru al observar la expresión de su compañera<p>

-S-Si, pero solo imagínate…- Hablo manteniendo una mescla de preocupación y serenidad…

_4: 26_

-…2 horas y media hablando… y mi explicación solo tomo media hora, ¿Sasuke abandono todos? ¿Orochimaru es su aliado? ¿Una organización de criminales de clase S? ¿Conflictos entre aldeas?...- Era horroroso saber cuanto se perdió todos estos años ¿Su presencia hubiera cambiado las cosas?, probablemente no… pero, aun así

-¿Y de que te preocupas?- Pregunto-¡Tu puedes ganarles a todos esos!- Empezó a Gritar –¡Eres la Shinigami mas poderosa que he conocido y también tienes chakra mas avanzado! ¡Seguramente podrás con todos esos de Akatsusuki!

-Akatsuki.- Interrumpió con gracia

-¡ESO NO IMPORTA, TU ERES MAS FUERTE QUE TODOS Y…-

-Ok, ok, ya entendí, guarda silencio, que despertaras a Gin- La callo mientras miraba con ternura al pequeño gato-peluche acurrucado -… Además aunque estemos en este prado, probablemente despertara a media Konoha.- Yachiru por fin volvió a calmarse

_4: 52_

Ya llevaban media ahora descansando ahí, suspiro cansada, los mas madrugadores de Konoha, pronto despertarían y lo ultimo que quería era encontrarse con alguien

-Yachiru, volvamos ¿si?, el departamento que nos dio la Hokage esta cerca, es obvio que ya no dormiremos y así Gin descansara bien- Sugirió levantándose suavemente

-mhhhhhh, tu lo que no quieres es armar show en medio de la aldea- Se rio mientras igual se paraba

-Es solo que… si los hubieras conocido…- Susurro –Cuanto cambiaron, no si son iguales, que paso en sus vidas, no sé qué cambios tuvieron…- Dijo Hinata mientras caminaba a la aldea

-No seas estúpida- Le regaño- No fue tu culpa, además, son tus amigos… lo que hicieron estuvo mal… pero aun si los quieres y se que ellos también, solo con ver la forma en la que te miraron, todo saldrá bien.- Le aseguro- Y si te tratan de lastimar, yo misma les lanzare un ataque que los deje parapléjicos- Amenazo con un aura aterradora y cierto aire de ¿mafiosa?

-Yo se eso, tu también puedes contar con migo, aun así me preocupa lo de… ya sabes, el… hollow –Volvió a susurrar, visualizando ya su edificio por las oscuras y silenciosas calles de konoha que pronto de iluminarían

-Ambas tenemos ese problema- Por primera vez desde su llagaba susurraba en un tono de seriedad

_Flashback_

_Apenas había pasado un mes desde su llegada al mundo de los shinigamis y ya Hinata tenia una gran dominación del reiatsu, hace ya 2 semanas que se hiso amiga de la shinigami de cabello rosa_

_-Hinata –Subió la mirada para encontrarse con su nueva maestra, algo muy serio debía pasar.- Hay algo que no te conté sobre el enfrentamiento entre hollows y humanos_

_-¿eh?_

_-Siéntate- Pidió y ordeno mientras Hinata se sentaba al instante –El que contralaba a los hollows y les daba el poder que necesitaban para vencernos era demasiado poderoso para shinigamis, incluso para capitanes de los escuadrones… así que decidimos tomar medidas drásticas- susurro mirándola, obteniendo una mirada confundida de ella.- Hay ciertos shinigamis llamados Vizard son aquellos que han obtenido los poderes de un Hollow y por ello son expulsados de la sociedad de almas- Hinata abrió los ojos, había ido a una misión con su maestra a una misión donde observaría que es un Hollow y como combatirlo, ¿enserio un humano podía tener esos poderes?- ellos nos ayudaron a combatirlos, sin embardo incluso ellos tenían dificultades y a ese paso no soportarían, lo cual nos llevo a tomar… medidas extremas- Por suerte logro oír lo último que dijo- Uno de los shinigamis mas listos encontró la forma de transferir el alma de un mega-hollow que fue como llamaron a esos hollows bajo el dominio del demonio que los controlaba, al cuerpo de los shinigamis_

_La mirada de Hinata se horrorizo empezaba a temer por que le estaba hablando de eso_

_-Estábamos desesperados era la única salida, era un gran método, sin embargo solo los shinigamis de mas alto nivel estaban capacitados para soportar el poder, muchas vidas se perdieron tratando de perfeccionar la transformación, pero lo valió esa fue la única salvación, sin embrago el inmenso poder tenía tantas ventajas como desventajas…- hiso una pausa-…Resulta que no solo se albergaba el poder del mega-hollow, se albergaba todo el espirito del Hollow- Hinata volvió a quedarse mirándola, se estaba asustando- Los shinigamis aseguraban oir la voz de un Hollow hablándole, incluso cuando desataban el poder se veía salir partes del Hollow para ayudar en combate o incluso fuera de este, existe un estado en el cual si el shinigami demuestra suficiente fuerza puede fusionarse con el Hollow, creando una mescla perfecta entre ambos cuerpos y poderes, sin embargo e algunos casos el Hollow toma el control y eso hace un daño grande al cuerpo del shinigami, no controla sus acciones, por lo cual ha beses terminaban matando otros shinigamis- Hinata trataba de calmarse teniendo varios recuerdos horribles de batallas en Konoha- Aunque también tiene varias ventajas… el poder es enorme… simplemente formidable, también una habilidad especial, llamada deoichi, el deoichi es una técnica la cual afecta lo ojos, es una mescla entre la mirada del Hollow y la del shinigami, tenerla significa una gran ventaja, puedes sentir las almas de las personas a una enorme distancia y sus intenciones, y no solo eso también si tienes un gran poder puedes saber de inmediato sus habilidades y debilidades, también si es una trampa veras su alma y sabrás si en una ilusión o el real- Hinata no pudo evitar que de inmediato se lo ocurriera el jutsu multi clones de sombras –podras sentir la presencia de un Hollow o un espíritu en pena y mi favorito, si ya has visto a tu oponente luchar antes puedes anticipar sus movimientos._

_-Sen-sensei, eso es fantástico, p-pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver c-conmigo?- No entendía por que la precipitada charla y toda la seriedad_

…

_-Tu has sido aceptada para almacenar un Hollow en tu interior- Fue directa y seria, pero su mirada notaba algo de pena_

_-¿!Q-QUE!¡?- Grito de la imprecion- N-no, yo… n-no… ni siquiera soy f-fuerte… porque- susurro lo ultimo_

_-Nuca hemos tenido un Shinigami con tus habilidades, en cuanto se nota un poder superior en algún shinigami se debe reportar de inmediato, el demonio no esta totalmente fuera de combate, no se sabe cuando pueda regresar y no se pueden tomar riesgos- Trato de explicarle –Lo siento, no depende de mi_

_Fin del flashback_

-después de que empezara a entrenar contigo mi poder aumento tanto que termine siendo aceptada también –dijo Yachiru- Mi cabello y mis ojos se tornaron de otro color

Era cierto el cabello rosa pastel se torno un fucsia y sus ojos castaños se fundieron en un escarlata casi inperseptible

-Lo siento- se disculpo Hinata

-Ni lo digas, mi poder se ha elevado tanto, casi como el tuyo- Le sonrió mientras llegaban a la puerta de su apartamento- Y hablando del rey de roma, ¿no te parece raro que los hollows estén callados?

-Recuerda que por la posesión del cuerpo ellos no despertaran hasta mañana en la tarde, o mas bien mas tarde- Dijo mientras pasaba al departamento con el neko en sus bazos

-KYAAAAAAAAA! ¡QUE LINDO!- Grito Yachiru mientras entraba

-¡Cállense malditas mocosas!- oyeron al lado de la pared

-Mejor no nos hubiéramos esforzado en guardar silencio si ibas a hacer eso- Dijo mientras se le caía una gotita estilo anime

-jejeje- Rio nerviosa

Hinata acostó al gato en el sofá que había entre las almohadas, mientras lo miraba

-Se ve tan mono.- Menciono

-Solo por que no habla- Se burlo la peli-rosa

-Mañana tendremos que salir- Ignoro el comentario, le lanzo una mirada a su compañera- Que comience la misión- Dijo mientras ambas sonreían

**Holaaaaaaaaa, gracias por los reviews y todo, en el siguiente capitulo, el rencuentro, chan chan chaaan, gracias por todo, NO OLVIDEN DEJARME ALGUNA SUJERENCIA SI LO DESEAN Adiosss**


End file.
